oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Unami Lodge 1
Chapters *Baden-Powell *Conestoga *Continental *Constellation *Delaware *Frontier *General Nash *Lafayette *Minquas *Northern *Triune *Washington History Unami Lodge, and the Order, were founded at Treasure Island Scout Camp in the summer of 1915 by E. Urner Goodman, the Camp Director, and Carroll A. Edson, the Assistant Camp Director, to perpetuate camp traditions and ideals from summer to summer. The organization was to be based on Leni Lenape traditions. Preliminary research on the Delaware Tribes and language was done prior to the start of summer camp by "Shorty" Rolston, a Philadelphia scouter. At Treasure Island, a natural ravine near the south tip of the island was selected as the new Order's ceremonial ground. Preparatory work in getting this site ready for use was done by Goodman and Harry Yoder of Philadelphia Troop 3. Yoder was soon appointed as the Order's first guide and guardian. A totem decorated with a tortoise was erected at the ceremonial ground. This totem was chosen because it was used by Chief Chingachgook and Uncas (Key figures from James Fenimore Cooper's Leatherstocking Tale and featured in the Legend of the Order of the Arrow). The tortoise is also the symbol of one of the three major Delaware clans (along with the Turkey and Wolf). The original ceremonial robes were made by a local farmer's wife and after dark in mid-July the first ceremony is performed. Two scouts (Robert Craig and Gilpin Allen) were led silently by Guide Yoder in single file from the flag pole at the parade grounds to the ceremonial grounds and a three step open ritual began before the assembled camp. Each of the three parts of the ritual represents a different ideal of the new society called Wimachtendienk W.W.: Brotherhood, Cheerfulness and Service. The first ordeal was spent performing service for the local farmers on the mainland in silence and without food. At the end of the first summer 25 members (including Goodman and Edson) were wearing the black sashes with white bars of the Order. During the first year Dr. William Hinkle planed the ritual for the second degree, later to be called Brotherhood in the 1930s. This gives rise to the third degree, later to be called Vigil. The first vigil honor goes to E. Urner Goodman followed that winter by Carroll Edson. Returning from historic Devil's Tea Table where his vigil was kept, Goodman received only his Indian name, Nuwingi (or willing), as the triangle representing vigil was not yet used. Later that first year the arrow and turtle were formally adopted as symbols of the Lodge. George Chapman was elected as the first Lodge Chief. A second Philadelphia Lodge, Unalachtigo Lodge 8, based on the Turkey Clan of the Delawares was soon established at Philadelphia Council's Camp Biddle. This was merged into Unami Lodge with the closing of the camp. Unami Lodge hosted Grand (National) Lodge meetings in 1921, 1925, 1929 and 1936. At the 1921 meeting E. Urner Goodman was elected the first Grand Chieftain. The Lodge House on Treasure Island is begun in 1919 and completed in 1921 with funds and labor supplied by the Lodge. A dining addition is added in 1937 and a sleeping addition and bathroom are added in the 1980s. The original structure is much the same today as it was in the 1920s. Hart Scout Reservation opened in 1930 and in 1935 Unami Lodge opened a renovated stone farm house on Swamp Creek Road as its Lodge House at this camp. In 1935 Unami Lodge changed its name to Unami Tribe, likely due to religious implications of the word "Lodge." This change lasts about one year, when the name reverts back to Unami Lodge. The Lodge celebrated its 50th anniversary in 1965 by hosting the Area 3A Conclave with E. Urner Goodman in attendance. Over 1000 brothers attend the annual banquet that year. The 1980s marked the end of an era. Dr. E. Urner Goodman passed away in 1980 followed in 1986 by Carroll A. Edson. In January 1996 Unami Lodge underwent its second merger, combining with Delmont Lodge #43. Delmont Lodge dated back to July 9, 1929 when Jack Foster, Activities Director at Camp Delmont and Henry Faucett with the aid of Russell Mott of Minsi Lodge 5, chartered Delmont Lodge 43. Earlier that summer both Foster and Faucett did their ordeal at Treasure Island Scout Camp. 61 members were inducted into Delmont Lodge the summer of 1929. Delmont held its first Brotherhood ceremony on April 26, 1930 at the Norristown Scout Cabin. The ceremony was similar to the one used today except it included a "bloodletting." Regalia was borrowed from Unami Lodge. Jack Foster became Delmont's first vigil member on September 12, 1931 at the National Meeting at Lake George, New York. Unami Lodge 1 serves the five scout camps of The Cradle of Liberty Council: Treasure Island (founded 1913, closed indefinitely in 2008), Resica Falls (founded 1956), and the three camps of Musser Scout Reservation: Camp Delmont (founded 1916), Camp Hart (founded 1930) and Camp Garrison (founded in 1999). Historical Moments of note: *2008 Treasure Island Scout Camp closes *1999 Musser Scout Reservation Camp Garrison opens *1996 Unami Lodge 1 merges with Delmont Lodge 43 and retains the name Unami Lodge 1 *1986 Carroll A. Edson passes away *1980s A Sleeping addition and bathroom are added to the Lodge House *1980 Dr. E. Urner Goodman passes away *1965 Unami Lodge hosts Area 3A Conclave *1965 Unami Lodge and the Order celebrate their 50th Anniversary *1956 Resica Falls Scout Camp opens *1937 A dining addition is added to the Lodge House *1936 Unami Lodge hosts Grand Lodge Meeting *1936 Unami Tribe re-identifies itself with the word “Lodge” and is once again known as Unami Lodge 1 *1935 Unami Lodge renovates a stone farm house on Swamp Creek Road to use as a Lodge House at Hart Scout Reservation *1935 Unami Lodge 1 identifies itself as Unami Tribe so as to not use the word “Lodge” *09/31 Jack Foster becomes the first Vigil Honor Member for Delmont Lodge *1930 Musser Scout Reservation Camp Hart opens *04/30 Delmont Lodge holds it first Brotherhood Ceremony at the Norristown Scout Cabin *1929 Unami Lodge hosts Grand Lodge Meeting *07/29 Delmont Lodge 43 is formed *1925 Unami Lodge hosts Grand Lodge Meeting *1924 Unalachtigo Lodge 8 is absorbed by Unami Lodge 1 *1921 Unami Lodge hosts Grand Lodge Meeting, E. Urner Goodman elected the first Grand Chieftain *1921 Construction on the Lodge House is completed *1921 Unalachtigo Lodge 8 is formed *1919 Construction begins on the Lodge House *1916 Musser Scout Reservation Camp Delmont opens *1915 The Arrow and the Turtle are adopted as the symbols of Unami Lodge *1915 E. Urner Goodman becomes the first Vigil Honor Member, doing his Vigil at the Devil’s Tea Table at Treasure Island (his Vigil Name is Nuwingi, translated as Willing) *1915 There are 25 original members in Unami Lodge and the whole Order *1915 Robert Craig and Gilpin Allen are the first members inducted into the Order *1915 The Order of the Arrow is created at Treasure Island Scout Camp with the formation of Unami Lodge 1 by E. Urner Goodman and Carroll A. Edson *1913 Treasure Island Scout Camp opens Lodge Chiefs Lodge Advisers Lodge Staff Advisers Associate Lodge Advisers Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor James E. West Fellowship Recipients Lodge Awards Resources Internal Links Lodges by Name Lodges by Number External Links *Unami Lodge Website